This invention relates to variable resistance control systems and more particularly to such control system wherein one rotor of a variable resistance control needs to be adjusted with respect to a rotor of another variable resistance control.
Variable resistance control systems are widely used in appliances such as radios, televisions and stereos. In stereos, the control systems are used to regulate, among other things, the volume of the sound output of the speakers by regulating the resistance in the electrical circuit of the speakers. In such applications, when one of the speakers is changed, the other(s) speaker is changed accordingly. To this end, it is imperative that the rotor, which carries the electrical contacts to bridge the resistance and collector paths, be predeterminatively set with respect to the other(s) rotors of the system.